


oblivious

by nicc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus thinks Scorpius has a thing for James, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Next-Gen, Spoiler Alert: He doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicc/pseuds/nicc
Summary: “James is getting his back blown out by Teddy on the regular,” Albus says, scowling. “So obviously now he thinks that’s the solution to everyone’s problems.”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> hi I've never wrote these two primary before but I love them sm and I hope this is acceptable

“James is getting his back blown out by Teddy on the regular,” Albus says, scowling. “So obviously now he thinks that’s the solution to everyone’s problems.”

Scorpius’s pale skin pinks easily, and it’s immediately obvious he’s flustered, which makes Albus’s stomach sink. “I see,” he says quietly, voice wavering oddly. “Seems like him.”

“Yeah,” is all Albus offers in return. He shouldn’t have brought it up. “I’m sorry. I know you said you’re over him, but—"

“No,” Scorpius says quickly, pulling his knees up to his chest and peering earnestly into Albus’s face. “It’s not that at all,” he insists, and Albus doesn’t quite believe him, but the intensity is nice.

“Sure,” Albus says back, rubbing his cheek. The tight feeling in his chest isn’t quite going away, a horrible jealous thing. He doesn’t like feeling this way, genuinely likes his brother, but fuck if it wouldn’t be nice if someone wanted Albus for once instead. “I don’t know. I guess he might be right? It’s just— been awhile, you know?”

“Yeah,” Scorpius says softly, patiently, always a good listener. The flush in his cheeks hasn’t quite faded, and Albus’s stomach lurches again. 

This is the worst one, in his mind. Of course the only man he’s ever loved would fancy his brother. Of course. “Sorry,” he says again, and Scorpius’s eyes narrow. “If it’s hard to—"

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Al, shut it,” Scorpius says, lifting the pillow he’d pressed against his chest and smacking Albus in the head with it, who yelps. “I’m not into your _brother_ , I was a _kid_ back then. And even if I _was_ , James and I would never fucking do that to you. Do you ever listen to me?”

“Whatever,” Albus says, ruffled, pushing his glasses back up his face and smoothing over his hair. He stands up quickly, busying his hands with the magazines strewn across the coffee table. 

Even if Scorpius wasn’t into James _anymore_ , clearly he’s his type— which basically means the exact opposite of Albus. James tends toward loud, outgoing, and confident— in other words, actually able to keep up with Scorpius’s own high energy, and nothing Albus can ever be. Sometimes, when he really thinks it over (which is often, in all honesty), he thinks that Scorpius must not take him very seriously— he wouldn’t, after all. 

“You know, you could just _ask_ me,” Scorpius says from the couch. Albus whips around, dropping the stack in his hands with a _thunk_. Scorpius blinks up at him, leaning forward in his seat, hands now braced on either side of his knees. There’s a quirk at the corner of his mouth, and steel in his eyes— but something tense in the set of his shoulders.

“Wh— what?” Albus manages weakly, and Scorpius’s shoulders drop a fraction, expression transforming into an almost-smile. He drops his legs from the couch and reaches out, curling a hand just above Albus’s knee, which nearly buckles. “Scor?”

“Al,” Scorpius says back, silver eyes bright. His other hand fists into Albus’s t-shirt, tugging him in so that Scorpius is looking directly up at him. Scorpius leans in, then, knuckles brushing the skin under Albus’s shirt as he hitches it up just so, and presses his lips just under Albus’s navel.

“ _Scor_ ,” Albus breathes, utterly lost. His hands come up, unbidden, to Scorpius’s shoulders, to curl his fingers around his arm. “What are you—"

“Al,” Scorpius says again, blinking up at him through pale lashes, and Albus is sure he flushes down to his toes. “You could’ve just asked me.” His tongue slips between his lips, a pretty pink, sliding hot and wet up the trail of hair that leads down beneath Albus’s boxers.

“ _Oh_. But you’re—" _In love with James_ , Albus’s brain supplies, and he swallows hard, the thought killing his arousal somewhat. As if he could hear Albus’s thoughts, Scorpius glowers up at him. 

“Shut up about James,” he says forcefully, and Albus closes his mouth with an audible click. Scorpius’s features soften, then, hands rubbing soothingly up and down Albus’s sides. “Albus,” he says quietly. “What the hell makes you think there’s ever been anyone but you?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading I have no clue what I'm doing


End file.
